


Mend my heart

by FightStorm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Kida, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BL, Cutting, Depression', Graphic Violence, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, Knotting, M/M, Man x Man, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Izaya, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sadomasochism, Scissoring, Shizaya - Freeform, Yaoi, all the good yaoi shit, alpha shizuo, alright i think that's enough xD, beta kururi, beta mairu, bottom izaya, but we love them both, durarara is the shit, graphic depictions of smut, i completely side with erika onnthis one, im going to hell anyway, imam a sinner, omega ryuugamine, omg i ship it so hard, other characters to be added cause i cant rememeber lol, shizaya omegaverse, shizuo is a big awkward dork, this will get really smutty, top shizuo, when will they make it canon, why am i writing this, why is celty so awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightStorm/pseuds/FightStorm
Summary: Izaya is a nasty, nasty character, that treats all humans like his playthings...At least, that's how he comes across. No one would ever guess the switchblade-toting informant was an omega, especially with the extensive amount of supressants and scent blockers he downed.Shizuo is a quick-to-temper (who looks miiiighty fine in a bar tender outfit might I add) alpha, who was always chasing the slippery informant through the streets or Ikebukuro.But neither have any idea of the effects they have on each other.And it takes one huge disaster and a drunk night out to change everything.(I apologize, I suck at writing summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again I apologize for the shitty summary. I hope this story is a good one, and I hope you enjoy it!

Izaya's POV

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I chortle as I hear the great beast bellow in anger. It is extremely amusing to see him so worked up, the way his face looks like it will explode into iddy biddy pieces whenever he opens his mouth to shout. So, I egg him on. Repeatedly. Counting in my head the seconds for just how long it'll take for him to explode. I see him run past the nook I am currently residing, Alpha pheromones going every which way, assuring he has a straight path to run it. I peek at his receding back and slip sideways. That's when he stops. He must've caught a whiff of my fake scentin the air. Bring it.

"Awwww, Shi-zu-chaaaaaan! You fooound me!" That makes him turn fairly rapidly, blonde hair looking like the rest of him, a mess. The notion nearly makes me laugh out loud in his stupid face. His teeth grind in anger as he reaches behind him for the conveniently placed stop-sign. I roll my eyes and take three steps back. "Izaya! Get BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" He throws the sign like a javelin, and I leap gracefully to the side. "Ha. Not today!"

I smirk and scramble up street, coat flowing in the wind behind me. He isn't catching me today.

_________________________________

I arrive in Shinjuku later that day, my apartment quiet save for Namie typing away. I slide into the door and slip into her office, loudl slamming my hand into her doorway. She leaps about 3 centimetres, before lifting an eyebrow at me. "Again? Really?" I chuckle. "Of cooourse, Namie." He brown, almost black eyes seem to search mine for a second, then her gaze returns to her computer screen. "Your pills and shit are on your desk. Please don't bother me again unless you're giving me a raise."  
"In your dreams, Namie-chaaaan"

" Can feel her scowl burning into my back as I leave the room, and the scorchmarks still present as I pick up the parcel, decorated with the location of my office (And a dick...Namie has no self control) on my desk, peeking inside. Just as she said. Suppressants, scent blockers, and scent fakers. Perfect. I slapped the new scent blockers on the glands on my neck and placed the pills in my bedroom, in the bedside table, after taking one. I stretched my arms above my head.

The endless amount of patches and pills is essential in my life, as an unmated omega. My kind, the rare male omega, make up less than 5% of the population, and are often sought after as wives or toys. So we keep to ourselves, only revealing our true secondary gender to our destined mate, or the one we are sure to spend the rest of our lives with. Otherwise it would be a miserable life of relentless sex-slavery and torture. Far from the job I have now as an informant. Speaking of which, is a job I need to get back to. 

I fire up my laptop, quickly checking into Dollars and firing in a few messages, before scrolling through my emails. As it seems, I don't have much to do, so I get through it quickly. I sgtretch out my fingers, flick out some emails and return to dollars for a bit, watching people bicker relentlessly about whether the Black Rider exists. I smirk, knowing the person in question personally. I don't say that of course, this flame war appearing on my screen is far too amusing. Ahhh, my silly little humans, how you get caught onto superstition and bad things so quickly and so easily, like you are fish looking for a quick feed, and see a convenient piece of bread, only to be yanked out of your home by the lip. 

I check in at the time, the numbers in the corner of my screen reading ten to eleven at night, so I shut down and move to my room for the night.

I would make an avatar reference to what happened tonight...But at the time, I was so terrified I had no way to describe it other than one word. Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Oh..And this is another short chapter.....

Shizuo's POV

That. Shitty. Little. Flea. Just HEARING the WORD makes my blood boil. Chalk it up to an Alphan Rage, temper tantrums or whatever, Izaya FUCKING Orihara had BETTER not come back to Ikebukuro again. And yet, he does. Again. And again. Every time wearing that STUPID grin. It is just...It's so annoying, the way he smirks at people, acting like he is "better" than his "beloved humans" then treats them like they're just playing pieces. What could possibly make someone so twisted and sick? I grind my cigarette between my teeth, it's smoke having long gone. I put it in the ashtray and decide to see Tom-san. A job'll help me cool off.

__________________________________________

Turns out, it didn't. It only made me angrier. Fuck. After dealing with another old douchebag, Tom-san let me off the hook, so I decide to go to Russia Sushi for a spell. Then I think against it, and go the other way. That's when I catch that...stench. The one that makes my anger go nuts, my blood boil. It doesn't take long before I spot his trademark fur jacket and crimson gaze, smirking as per usual. I walk towards him, glasses on, hands in pockets. "Oh, Izaaaaya. I thought I told YOU to stay out of here." He turns towards my voice, and he smiles in amusement. "Oh! If it isn't my favourite monster Shizu-chaaaaan!" I grab a lamppost and swing, and he disappears. 

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I run down the street in his general direction, people moving out of my way. It's probably the way my angry pheromones roll out in waves that makes omegas, betas and even other alphas make a path. I catch it again. His horrid stench. I pause. Then I hear a light thud as someone hits the ground behind me. "Awww, Shizu-chaaaaaaaaan, you found me!" I turn rapidly and almost run into that STUPID FACE. I feel my teeth grinding again, I'm surprised they haven't been worn down to the gum. I reach for another sign, and he smirks, Again. He rolls his eyes and moves back. I swing. "Izaya! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" I chuck the sign at him in my heated rage, and he just laughs, running away. I give chase again, the familiar primal feeling rising inside, the beast chasing it's prey.

___________________________________________

I lost him. I fucking lost the little turdball. I hope he's back in Shinjuku, where he belongs. I snarl and return to my home, trying my damn hardest not to leave holes in every single wall. I hear a horse whinnying in the distance, and suddenly she appears next to me, her inky shadows leaking from her neck.

[You alright? You seem tense.]

I roll my eyes. "Just the usual. I try to work but Izaya comes out of nowhere and I chase him." 

[Something is up with him lately.]

"HA! All that's different is his level of irritating!"

[That may not be him, that could be you. Remember what time it is]

I sigh. My rut was up and coming, and during the build up my anger skyrockets. And DURING said time, I usually chain myself in Shinra's basement, afraid of my own strength and not having a correct state of mind. "I am aware, Celty...It's just..The way he _enjoys_ watching people suffer,it's just..."

[I know, I know. But as I said, he has been different lately. Like he was...trying to forget.]

"Yeah, I guess. But that still doesn't mean-"

[As I said, I know. *sigh* Come on, let's get you ready to go]

I nod, and follow Celty to her bike, taking me to the familiar dungeon. 

But everything changed that night...And it is something I would rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing as shizuo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event that brings everything to it's knees.

Izaya's POV

It starts with a little bit of a groaning. A small "pop" like someone had pressed a pin into an inflated balloon. Then, another one sounds off. Louder. It is growing near. I lift my head out of my laptop screen, it being too warm in my apartment for me to sleep. The bright light has been comforting, illuminating the dark space. I'm not saying I am afraid of the dark, I just dislike not being able to see what is in front of me. Silence. I resume typing on Dollars, riling up some poor idiot who thought it was a good idea to insult the great "Orihara-san" but not to his face. My face. 

Bang. A flash illuminates my entire apartment for a split second, leaving me temporarily stunned. Another bang, another flash. Something doesn't sit right in my stomach, but I am too unsettled to check outside my window. I shudder as another bang rips through the air. Then more silence. It is absolutely deafening. Suffocating. I am pleading for something. Anything to break the silence. 

**BOOOOOOM.**

I fall from my chair, a shockwave hitting me. I hear the sound of shattering glass and I get knocked out.

Screaming. Sirens. I stand up shakily and look out my now shattered window, the floor littered with slivers of glass. And immediately wish I hadn't. The buildings across from me are blazing with red fire, and the one a couple blocks down has a huge hole blown in the side. I gasp, my throat suddenly dry. _They are this close to getting me......._ I snatch up my cellphone and thumb the on button repeatedly. Why am I suddenly so worried? Why am I shaking? As my phone FINALLY decides to boot, I flick on my TV and scramble to the couch, huddling my knees to my chest.

Horror. An emergency broadcast fills the screen, some very anxious looking anchorman reading out warnings and history of recent events. As it turns out, I was knocked out for a full 30 minutes before my stupid body decided to wake me up again. What horrible fate has decided to befall my beloved humans? I flick a text to Mairu and Kururi, hoping they reply, even with a sarcastic comment or a rhetorical question.

"Terror in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro tonight, as large apartment blocks, skyscrapers and other important buildings are targetted by terrorists. 15 minuted ago we have recieved notification there are already at least 50 citizens dead, with hundreds injured in the blasts. Several reports speak of blinding white flashes before bombs were detonated in several buldings across both Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. Emergency services recommend all citizens evacuate to safer suburbs in Tokyo until all atacks have been either neutralized or stopped. Repea-"

I slam my hand on the off button on my television remote, snatching up my switchblade and fur coat. I am not leaving. You cannot make me. I am n-

My phone buzzes in my hands and I nearly drop it. "Izaya? It's Mairu"

"Thank god. Are you two okay?"

"Wow, Izaya. Not like you to sound so concerned. Must be your omega side creep-"

"SHUT IT!" Normally, I am not so flustered, but, being one of the few people who knew of my dynamic, my sisters are always ready to jab at me, and their elevated status as betas. And it doesn't help I literally almost got blown up. "Listen. I literally just had a bomb explode not five block away. Are. You. Two. Safe."

"*sigh* Yes Iza-nii." I let out a breath I wasn't holding in, before I remember I have other people to check on. "Keep safe Mairu. Kururi."

"Okay, Izaya." I press the disconnect button before dialing another frantically. 

"Izaya-kun! I was getting worried about you!"

I cannot possibly describe how relieved I was to hear the nutty doctor's voice. "Thank you for your concern, Shinra. But what of you? I heard Ikebukuro got hit as well." Nrvous laughter hits my ear over the phone. "We weren't in the blast radius, pretty close to, but we still lost a couple of windows in the shockwave. Hold on a-" A masive, inhuman roar nearly blasts my eardrums out, surprising from such a little speaker. :"Shinra! What the literal FUCK was that?" 

"Nothing too major. *heavy breathing* Just a problem we have to put up with for a week." 

"Look. I need a place to stay. My window got shattered and I am about two, maybe three blocks away from a bomb site. I do not feel safe here."

"Scratch that. It's a major problem. Not a good idea. i am pretty sure my dearest Celty would be ahppy to accompany you while it settles do-"

"I'll be coming over in about 30, ok? Okay. See you soon!" I hear Shinra curse, something he doesn't normally do, before I disconnect from him as well. This "problem" sounds like fun to deal with, I am pretty sure they would love my help. I stuff a few changes of clothes, a few valuables and pictures, and my laptop into a suitcase before leaving my apartment, locking it for the final time in the next three or four days most likely. Another boom and I dash. 

Down the stairs. Out the door. Into the mass of screaming humans, wandering like lost puppies. Even though it has been almost an hour, people are still walking around, cradling injured limbs or bloodied faces. I managed to get away with a few scratches, and maybe a mild concussion, so I am probably lucky. I have an inkling that I am forgetting something important, but think nothing of it, as I make my way down to Ikebukuro. God, I hope Shizuo got hurt...But I doubt a monster like him could possibly have been. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way Shinra."

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Shinra's (short lol) POV

"SHIT!" I curse down the phone, and immediately cover my mouth. That little rat. I look over to my beloved Celty, and she is giving off concerned vibes. I am pretty sure that if she had her head, she would be frowning.

[Is he okay?]

I nod. "Yeah. So okay, in fact, he has decided to come here." Alarmed vibes ring through the air. If I was an alpha or omega, I am pretty sure I would be smelling preeetty annoyed. 

[But Shizuo is here! In RUT! That is a recipe for chaos!]

I nod. "I know, dearest, I know." Especially if my suspicions about Orihara-san are correct. 

[Especially if Izaya is what we think he is...]

"Yeah. I hope he either comes prepared, or proves us wrong. Otherwise, with an alpha like Shizuo around...The way he is..."

[It could get reeal messy. Not something we need right now] She points towards the buildings in the news, how they have been absolutely wrecked. [Can't see this getting any worse]

I sigh. "Let's just hope Shizuo stays contained."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudooooos! The support has been amazing!
> 
> So, Shinra and Celty know somethings up. Should be interestin. Ne~?  
> Maaaybe expect some smut next chapterrrr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad timing makes for bad choices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a funny thing, I had almost finished writing this chapter...When my laptop cut out. And I didn't save. KILL MEEEEEEEH

Izaya's POV

It's getting horrifying out here! As I RAN to the Ikebukuro station, (I am surprised it's still going, I guess people are being evacuated), I could feel some sort of panic rising in my chest. It's not right, usually I would be smirking at other people in heir suffering, but all I want to do now is help! What's happening to me? I pass a young couple, they both look immensely broken. My heart begins to crack when I see the lifeless bundle in their arms...My poor, precious humans! Who could possibly deserve such pain! I don't know how much longer I can handle this, and it doesn't help the temperature of the air has raised by at least five degrees. 

_______________________________________________________________________

I reach Shinra's building. Finally. I am exhausted, in pain, and my head is getting a bit fuzzy, most likely from the concussion I suspect myself receiving back in Shinjuku. I'm rather proud of Shinra, the underground doctor is no longer so underground, he actually has a clinic running in this three story building I purchased. Don't ask, I thought it looked pretty, and it has a handy basement. I spot Celty standing outside, arms crossed, clutching her phone, and as I approach I sense a very concerned and angry vibe. She looks up to me as I approach, then rapidly types into her phone. "Why, hello Celty."

[Why did you come here, Izaya?]

"I'm very well, thanks for asking."

[Izaya!]

I sigh. "I was less than 5 blocks away from one of the explosions, my window got obliterated and I may have a mild concussion. Here I can get checked over and have a place hopefully to stay and will not get blown to pieces."

[I see...Shinra did mention your...predicament.]

"So, can I go in?"

[Not until Shinra says so.] At that moment, her phone vibrates, notifying her of a text. Her concern eases off a bit as she motions for me to come inside. I quickly follow and she locks the door behind me. I walk into the lounge/waiting room snd nestle into one of the chairs, when an almost intoxicating scent hits my nose. I inhale deeply but discreetly as Shinra scurries in, carrying a spray bottle. Two sprays in the air and the delectable smell is gone. _Damn_. He looks at me once, twice, then gives me his trademark Shinra grin, as shaky as it is. "Izaya! You're here...In my house. You're okay." I smirk in return, subtle puling on my collar. Jeez it's warm, the fires outside are burning a hella lot. "yes, I am alive, Shinra-san. Thank you for noticing. Ho-"

An ear splitting roar echoes from the foundations, and I feel it resonate in every fiber of my being, every nerve sent standing up. I not-so-subtly pull on my collar again, feeling the temperature raise by another couple of degrees. "Is there aaany AC here? God!" Shinra's eyes widen before he grabs my shirtsleeve, tugging at me to follow, which I surprisingly follow through with. He grabs my suitcase and dashes up the staircase, me lazing along behind him. A sudden dose of lethargy hits me. Uuuugh, so many STAIRS. 

He takes me to the top floor, the room at the very end of the hall. "This is your room. Do NOT come out. I will bring food up, but whatever you do, do NOT leave!" I walk in and he slams the door. I wonder what got up his grill? I shrug off my fur jacket, the warmth in the room getting unbearable. I think nothing of it, until I peel off my scent blockers and almost instantly am hit with an intense smell of arousal...No.. No NO NO! I throw open my suitcase, rooting through piles of clothes and other shit. It's not here? Where is it! FOR FUCKS SAKE! I forgot my FUCKING suppressants! And my scent blockers! They're still sitting on my bedside table in Shinjuku! SHIT! Shinra knows now! I frantically close every window and strip off to my underclothes, desperate to quell the immense fire wreaking havoc across my body. An emptiness begins to take places in my lower areas, and I can feel something beginning to ooze out of my ass. Slick! This cannot get any worse!

I scream loudly, enough for Shinra to appear at my door, looking even more flustered. He takes one look at my flushed skin and shuts the door behind him. Locking it. "Izaya...you dumb idiot! You forgot your pills!" I nod weakly. "Shin...ra...it hurts...Please make it stop...it hurts so bad.."He shakes his head. I know Izaya. I know. But you cannot leave this room for you own safety!"

"Why not Shinra?!" He sighs. "Shizuo is in the basement, being held down by my beloved Celty. He can most likely smell you...And..He's in rut." At those three words, my entire world crashes to a standstill. Shizu-chan? Here? In rut? I curse loudly as another wave of fire rips through my being. I can feel mself getting impossibly hard, as his scent, _Shizu-chan's scent_ wafts up to my nose. It's so delicious, and I cannot help but inhale deeply. Feelings rise within me, feelings I had thought I had crushed ages ago. I force them down, but they rise, unhindered, intensified by the heat tearing through my veins and the glorious scent invading my olfactory glands. In the back of my mind I label it, he smells like sandalwood, and an underlying tang of oranges makes it oh-so appealing to me. I feel my eyes flutter shut. "Shizu-chaaaaan...." I hear Shinra curse loudly. "Izaya! Control yourself!" I look up to him, desperation and helplessness all that's left in my most likely lust-blown eyes. "I can't....."

It is then that Shizuo breaks down my door, and I cannot help but stare at his godlike, physique. Lean muscles arm everywhere, impossibly hard abs ripple beneath sun-kissed shin. A HUGE tent in his boxers makes me jealous, and a part of me I had been hoping to ignore pipes up and wonders how it'll feel pressing against my inner walls. The thought alone makes me shudder. Mocha eyes burned into my own, and I can't help but whine and wither beneath his heavy gaze. Celty dashes behind him and leans heavily against Shinra, obviously tired after trying to hold back the beast for so long. but it was futile. He saunters over to where I lay. "Izaaaayaaaa..." The way he seductively purrs my name makes me keen. Then he promptly picks me up, chucking me over his shoulder. "Shizu-chan! Put me down! SHINRA!" He shrugs, defeated. :"This one's on you, Izaya." As I lose the last piece of self control, I can't help but mumble. "Yeah..I know.." The idiot Shinra didn't even check my concussion!

________________________________________________

Shizuo's POV

It's been a day. I feel my rut, my inner alpha is clawing at me to set myself free. But, as much as I know I can snap these chains at a whim, I hold back for the safety of Shinra and Celty... A new scent enters my nostrils. One I have smelt before...But it's different. More intense. I inhale deeply and roar loudly, sexual frustration and primal desires leaking into the sound. The scent intensifies. It smells like vanilla and honey. It's driving me crazy. It screams OMEGA. Then, it slowly fades away, as if the owner is moving away from me. No! NO! i rip the chains out of the wall, snapping the cuffs on my wrist. I feel my throbbing erection pressing against my boxers. Celty is then in front of me, trying to hold me back. As much as it pains me to hurt her, I press forward, my Alphan instincts making me take step after step. I hear a scream. 

I walk up the staircase, the scent tickling my nose going straight to my dick. But, it's even more intense...the owner is in heat. The need to claim them is making me fervently walk faster and I reach the third floor. I promptly kick down the door, and see Shinra talking to..Izaya? IZAYA? He's the Omega I can smell? In heat? A feeling rises within me, one I know I have had for a long time, the one I have been afraid of every time I battle the little flea. But now..I'm going to make him mine. His skin is flushed, crimson eyes filled with lust, desperation and helplessness. It makes me twitch in my boxers as he looks over me, his own pale skin already covered in a sheet of sweat. His own boxers have a wet patch outside his asshole. Slick. The scent is making me go absolutely nuts. "Izaaaayaaaa..." He reacts wonderfully to me purring his name, and I chuck him over my shoulder. I think he is trying to make me drop him, but to be honest, my love for the flea and my rut couldn't care less. I love the little shit, and he will be mine. 

I'm gonna make him feel so so good.

He will be mine. Mine alone.

 

 

He doesn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapterrrrr.......I am a filthy sinner. Meh, I'm going to hell anyway. 
> 
> I planted a reference to one of my favourite games, whomever gets it gets an air hi-five from me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Trash. The chapter we have allll been waiting for. I apologize if it's a bit....iffy, I don't write that much smut.Let's goooooooooooooo

Third Person POV

Shizuo walks down the long staircase, holding a weakly-struggling Izaya over his muscular shoulders. The basement door nears and Shizuo kicks it open, walking across to where he had been sleeping last night, the chains still sittin on the bed where he had snapped them minutes beforehand. He promptly drops Izaya on the bed, throwing off the chains, and then he cages Izaya in with his arms. Oh, Izayaaaa...You smell so delicious." Said person's face lights up in a shade of red so deep it matches his eyes, and Shizuo does something he had only ever imagined. He slams his lips into the heated informants. At first, Izaya is unsure how to respond, then he melts into it. Shizuo rakes his tongue along Izaya's bottom lip, and Izaya parts his lips slightly, allowing for Shizuo to enter. Their tongues grapple viciously for dominance, both twisting in toiling fervently. Finally, the break apart, a line of saliva connecting their panting mouths. 

Shizuo then proceeds to nibble at Izaya's ear, licking along the shell of the cartilage. He feels Izaya arch his back, pressing their chests together. Shizuo takes this chance, and he nibbles and bites and sucks down Izaya's jawline and neck, making sure to leave marks. He then tortuously nibbles on Izaya's scent gland, though not biting hard enough to mark him. That would come later. The sounds Izaya is making are making Shizuo slowly lose control, surprised he hasn't just grabbed the flea, flipped him over, and fucked him hard into the mattress. But, instead, he continues his descent down Izaya's chest, leaving marks on his collarbones, before his tongue flicks over one of Izaya's nipples. "Hyaaa! Shi-Shizuo!" The way Izaya says his name makes him grab the nub between his teeth and yank slightly, while he thumbs the other. Izaya, by this point, is a blubbering mess of moans, and neither had even been touched yet.

Shizuo continues to lick and bite down Izaya's front, Izaya's nipples now swollen from all the teasing they received. Izaya suddenly cries out as he feels his member being engulfed in wet heat. He looks down to see Shizuo taking him in his mouth, already down to the base. Shizuo begins to bob his head and sucks, milking more of those glorious sounds from Izaya's swollen lips. Shizuo then proceeds to press a single digit into Izaya's ass, the feeling of his slick running down his knuckles only making him press further. Izaya comes right then and there, shooting loads of salty cum into Shizuo's waiting mouth. A second finger is added as Izaya rides out his orgasm. Izya doesn't even feel the third finger slipping into his ass, but he does feels Shizuo's tongue, lapping at the ring of muscle. He comes again all over his stomach, as Shizuo greedily drinks the slick pouring our of his asshole onto his tongue. He can't hold back any more. 

Izaya whines at the sudden emptiness, Shizuo having remoxed his fingres and tongue. That whine turns to a loud moan as Shizuo slams deeply into him, straight up to the hilt. "Shi...Shizu-chan...Move...MOVE!" Shizuo complies eargerly, pulling out to just the head, then ramming himself in. He continues to keep up this relentless pace, and when he hits a certain spot that makes Izaya scream out, he angles his powerful hips and bangs into it repeatedly. Izaya sees stars as Shizuo relentlessly pounds him, the way he strokes his inner walls is so amazing he feels like he might explode. He feels a familiar coil beginning to tighten in his stomach, as he feels Shizuo's knot begin to swell. Shizuo now thrusts faster and shallower, almost desperately, and he slams his mouth against Izaya's, muffling their moans in another grapple for dominance, tongues sliding over one another. It takes one artful flick of the wrist as Shizuo grabs Izaya's cock to send Izaya spiraling over the edge, seeing white in a mind-blowing orgasm, the coil exploding. Shizuo come quickly after, Izaya's walls clutching him so tightly, and he pumps load after load of seed into Izaya, his knot locking them together. Shizuo rams his teeth into Izaya's scent gland, feeling the blood ooze into his mouth. "Mine" he growls, and Izaya can only mutter. "Yours...Shizuo.."

Shizuo's knot deflates after a while, and they both hiss as he pulls out of Izaya. Izaya's hole leaks cum, and he pants. "Shi...Shizuo..." Izaya blushes deeply. "Come here?" Shizuo lifts his mocha gaze to Izaya's crimson eyes and crawls over. Izya then grabs Shizuo's neck and rams his teeth into the scent gland, Shizuo hissing. "Mine." Shozuo smiles, then rams his face into Izaya's in a heady make out session. But instead of being fervent, it's slow, passionate, leaving both breathless. Izaya feels another wave of heat rising within him and shudders, Shizuo grins. "Ready for round two?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. That's all I'm saying

Izaya's POV

A fog lifts. My mind begins to swim from the surface, freeing itself from the inky blackness. I cough slightly, and open my bleary eyes to see mocha meet crimson. Pleasure has just flown through my veins, so I'm pretty limp and tired. But that doesn't stop a sudden intake of breath. From both parties. "F-Flea?"  
"Shizu-chan." Silence reigns. Not a good sign. I become of an ache around my pelvis. "FUCK!"

Both parties disengage and leap apart, and I nearly fall back down. Damn heat, making my legs go funny. Shizu-chan's face is making a pained expression, and I am unsure why, then I feel it. There is a light tug on my chest, like an invisible string. I take another step back and nearly cry out in pain, as the string seems to become taught and yank at my heart. Shizu-chan's face seems unreadable, but his eyes show a world of pain. It is like we are tied together or some shit. Wait hold on. My hand shakes as I put my hands on my neck, where the scent gland is, and he mirrors my movements. Horror is etched on every feature, on both of our faces I am pretty sure, as I trace a VERY apparent bitemark with my fingers. I then trail my eyes down my body and see that it is decorated with splotches, coloured in various degrees of purple, blue and red. He is also covered in these little marks, a tan chest marred with both scars and now hickeys. The sight of it makes me cast my head down in shame. 

"You....You...YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I yell out in anguish. "YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT! YOU MARKED ME!" He angrily gestures at his own mark. "DON'T JUST BLAME ME FLEA! YOU FUCKING DID TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT!" His yelling makes me flinch, and his eyes almost immediately soften. "S-sorry..." Where in the world did this weird kindness come from? Why is it making my heart flutter? Jesus Christ, Hell must've frozen over! It's making me see him as a human being! "FUCKETY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He is surprised at my outburst, and I sigh angrily, running my hands through my greasy hair. Gross. I sigh exasperatedly before sitting on the bed...Which isn't as comfortable as Shizu-chan. So I stomp over to his side of the room, drag him back to the bed and nestle into his lap, revelling in his warmth. He hesitantly wraps his strong arms around my waist and my omega sighs in content.

I sigh, then try to look into his eyes, but he keeps averting my gaze, nervousness permeating the air and a light pink coating his cheeks. I grab his chin and wrench it round, but he surprisingly doesn't resist, but keeps his eyes down. _He's ashamed..._ "Protozoan. Look at me." He grunts in affirmation as mocha meets crimson, and I can't help but notice the amber flecks in those mocha eyes, nor the way my own cheeks dare to show rose. "We have made choices we both regret. This is impossible to break, we are tied together for the rest of our lives. We cannot fight on the streets anymore. But that doesn't mean I wont try my damndest to make your life utter hell, and mine pure amusement." He frowns, and I suppress the urge to kiss the little v his eyebrows form. "But, on the other hand...I'll also try not to piss you off so much that you start throwing signs." It lifts slightly, and he opens his mouth to speak, when z certain bespectacled doctor tumbles into the room. "Good. You didn't kill each other." Shinra deadpans, his eyes holding a knowing smirk, as is he took a bet to see how long this would happen. He takes a step towards me, and a thunderous growl echoes around the room. Shizu-chan bares his teeth and snarls at the scientist, and the sound makes shivers run up and down my spine, and a warmth starts to crack the stone in my heart. I don't like this warm fuzziness. so I abruptly stand and tell Shizu-chan to calm the fuck down. He stops immediately once he realises and looks away, shame now quite apparent in his scent and features.

I walk towards Shinra, who is on the other side of the room, and it gets harder and harder as those invisible strings pull on my heart, telling me I'm too far away from my Alpha... _My Alpha.....That's right...Shizu-chan belongs to me._ I push down the sudden possessiveness and pull in a sharp intake of air when it gets too much. Shizu-chan rushes to my side and holds me gently, massaging my chest, crooning to me gently. Shinra writes something down, before dropping two bags. "Clothes and food. Newly-bonded mates need to stick together the first couple of days, so I'll bring you what you need, mmk?" I know he just wants to observe us, but in my weakened state and the fact that my home was destroyed, it's all I can do to nod and quietly say thank you. Shinra leaves the room, and Shizu-chan and I are alone again.

I quietly walk to the bathroom, Shizu-chan trailing me like a lost puppy, if he had pockets I swear his hands would be in them, and I settle in front of the shower. Shizu-chan runs the bath and soon the room is filled with steam as we both cleanse ourselves of sweat and..other bodily fluids. "I'm sorry, flea." My head whips around. Shizu-chan is still sitting in the bath, those strong arms resting on either side. "I...I should've controlled myself...I'm sorry." I cannot believe my ears. Shizu-chan, the "Beast of 'Bukuro", is apologizing to ME. His WORST ENEMY, even though I wished for it to be different, and still do. I shake my head and laughed. "Don't worry, my dear Shizu-chan, I was a dumbass and forgot my suppressants." I hear a soft chuckle, and it's a sound I love instantly. The atmosphere in the room is lighter now. "It's gonna take some getting used to...Not chasing you around all day." I nodded in agreement, before I slink over to the bath. I inhale deeply, his scent now clean and pure, and it's heavenly. "Shizu-chan" "Yeah, flea?" I inhale again. First step. I make a weird vow to myself, i want to try make this work, as those..feelings that I had in highschool come back to me. My cheeks burn. "Want me to wash your back?" He is obviously surprised by this and he looks away, but I don't miss the crimson in his own cheeks. "Y-Yeah sure." "Wanna get Shinra back after we have eaten?" I snicker. "Yes. Fuck yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting information from Shinra and more fluff.

Izaya's POV

We sit there in the bath for a while, and I curl up against his chest. His heartbeat is strong, comforting, and it hits me how devastated I would be if that constant thrum were to go silent. The thought makes me shiver and become a little anxious at my reaction, and then strong arms that are wrapped around me tighten slightly. "Are..Are you okay?" I look up, and his mocha eyes are filled with concern. My scent must have ticked him off. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little cold." He smiles, a small smile that seems to light up his entire face, and I am suddenly lifted into the air. "Shi-Shizu-chan! What are you doing?" He looks at me, and changes the way he is carrying me so it's more of a bridal style. "I'm carrying you so we can get changed. I need answers." I ponder over it, thinking about what answers he is referring to, and then I nod in confirmation. 

He ambles out of the bathroom, carrying me like I'm some delicate flower or some shit, and then sets me down on the bed. There are towels on the bed and he chucks one at me. "What clothes do you want?" Where is all of this consideration coming from..."Is my coat in there? If it is, chuck it, a black singlet and some jeans to me. And some underwear." The garments land on my face. So much for consideration. I change into my clothes and have just pulled on the singlet when I see Shizuo pulling on a pair or pants I haven't seen before. His back is too me and he hasn't got a shirt on, so I can see every inch of skin, and the marks that marr it. I can see lots of little white lines criss-crossing the skin, and my curiosity is immediately piqued. Then shut down as a shirt comes on. Just a simple t-shirt, not his usual bartender outfit. Huh. He turns to face me just as I shrug on my jacket.

"So..uh...What now, Izaya?" He scratches the back of his head, and I can scent his anxiety and confusion. My inner omega calls for me to comfort him, so I open my arms in a hug. He complies and I nestle against him, once again curled up against his chest. His scent is actually really nice, I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before. "D-Do you want me to call Shinra down? For food?" I think. "Didn't he say he brought food down too?" He frowns, then makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Yeah, he did...But how the hell are we supposed to cook it?" This time my mouth makes an 'o' shape. "It may be just snacks and stuff, but that can't be good for an extended period." He shakes his head. "No. I think we had better call him down." I smirk. "Are you gonna keep your instincts in check, protozoan?" He frowns again. "I'll try, flea. Just remember you'd probably do the same." I blush lightly, remembering how protective and possessive I felt before. "Maybe..." I flick Shinra a text and a few seconds later he replies, saying we can come up. I shoot a glance at Shizu-chan and he nods. I stand on wobbly legs, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I shoot him a glare and he backs off. "Sorry..just wanted to help..." I sigh and we walk up the stairs. Well, he walks, and I kind of half-limp/hobble up the stairs.

Shinra is waiting for us at the top of the stairs, with a face of...Glee? Maybe? It's happy for sure, and he motions for us to take a seat. We sit at opposite ends of the sofa, even though my inner omega is screeching at me for contact, and I can feel the nervous tension in the air. Shizu-chan is also making sure not to look at me. *sigh* I look back to Shinra, who is sitting so the light is reflecting off his glasses in a sinister way. I look out of the window, and can see half a building surrounded by rubble quite a way away. A reminder of what caused this situation in the first place. It's too quiet. Way too quiet. "Well." I swear my neck cracks at how fast I turn my head to look at Shinra. "As you can see, we have a bi of a... _Situation_...At hand. Number 1 problem: It's chaos outside. Almost Apocalyptic. While you guys where uh...'bonding'...Two more attacks occurred." I inhale sharply. "Mairu...Kururi...Are they..?" Shinra gives me a smile. "Don't worry, they flicked you a text today saying they were fine." I exhale loudly, I probably deflated like a balloon. "Number 2: We have a bonded pair, or for Erica, a confirmed ship, that will either go one way or another. " I steal another glance at Shizuo, who has stiffened a bit. "Which occurred because of Number 1, and the fact that Izaya forgot his meds." Shizu-chan shoots Shinra a dangerous glare. "Don't blame it all on Izaya, it was my fault as well." Shinra nods, but shoots a small glare back. "I still haven't forgiven you for hurting my dear Celty, so please be quiet, Shizuo-kun. " At this, Shizu-chan swallows thickly and looks down at the floor, the scent of embarrassment and being ashamed becoming prominent in the air.

I am suddenly compelled to slide along the couch and rub circles into his lower back, and I can see him relax slightly at the touch, and he even leans into it slightly. The sight makes my stone heart crack a little more, and I don't know if I like that or not, but I continue my ministrations regardless, as my inner omega wants to comfort my alpha....Mine...and get rid of the scent of anxiousness in the air. Shuffling closer so I can press into his side, Shinra gives me a soft smile. "Well...I can see we wont have to worry about this bond being destroyed." I nod, and shiver, thinking about the horror stories I've heard about things like that, when a couple accidentally get together and they destroy their bond, and how excruciating it is for both parties. "I...I've heard how bad it can get. So no thanks." Shizu-chan looks at me with a face of both confusion...and some gratitude? before looking back to Shinra.

"Until all of..That-" Gesturing outside to the world that has been brought down to it's knees, Shinra adjusts his glasses and continues to speak. "-is cleared up somewhat, I am not allowing anyone in this room to leave this building. " I chuckle. "I wasn't intending on leaving anyway, Shinra. My apartment window is no longer a window, I'm glad I've stored my valuables elsewhere." He nods, and Shizu-chan shoots me a look of concern. Celty comes and stands in the doorway and types into her PDA. [It's great to see you're getting along somewhat and not ruining our furniture.] Shizu-chan gives that little chuckle. "Don't jinx it, Celty." She gives off a vibe that would suggest laughter, and I relax further into Shizu-chan's side. It hits me that I could actually get used to this, this feeling of warmth. I frown internally. 

"Shinra. Can we please get something to eat?" Blinking a couple of times, the scientist stands up, nodding. "Yes, of course! I'll whip something up, and with my dearest Celty's help it will become a treat~!" He skips into the kitchen, Celty following, and I kind of burrow against Shizu-chan, moving his arm so it sits around my shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this XD


End file.
